The Window Painted Red
by Nico-Chan
Summary: [Complete] Enrique and Moegi's aftermath. "Watch her for me, please." (BellezaEnrique, EnriqueMoegi)
1. Belleza

The Window Painted Red

By: Nico-Chan

Part One: Belleza

--------------------------------------------------------------

I can't simply believe it. In all truth's, I cannot simply comprehend why I could love a man like Lord Galcian.

He is power hungry, with no hope for humanity once-so-ever. 

Yet still, I follow him.

My heart betrays me, how can such evil have captured my heart?

Why can't I have loved someone like Vyse?

I remember Fina and Aika, When I was posing as Bellena, Aika got quite jealous, and I was apparently supposed to walk the desert to feel its full force, But I'm full of deception, aren't I?

I am known for my mind playing tactics, a much less violent way, except..

Playing with the mind can hurt one much more than physical pain, I guess I know this.

Lord Galcian knows this.

He believes I love him, and that he can deceive my heart, my love for him.

Lord Galcian. 

You are a fool.

I'm playing my most powerful card in this mind game. My triumph card.

Yet you won't even guess, will you?

Poor simple minded Lord Galcian, you seem to believe that no one can comprehend your strategy of deception.

Lord Galcian, I am the Queen of Deception, trickery, and you seem to forget this.

In fact, I can do these last acts thanks to you.

No, Lord Galcian. I could never love one as hateful and unloving as you, to lose faith in humanity...No.

I have not lost hope.

The only one I could love, is one with hope, courage and kindness.

Like...

Like Prince Enrique.

Yes. I am beyond pleased that I got to return to my darling prince.

Oh Enrique, I will keep you safe.

I'll stop Galcian.

Of course, Alfonso being the stuck up coward he is, and Teodora the woman who seems to think she can control everything, believe they can trust me.

No. Only one person can completely trust me.

That is you my Prince.

I will not take you to jail, or where they seem to want to put you, I decided to escape with you.

I had to keep you safe, and I did.

Even from the Rains of Destruction.

Which surprises me... Or dose it? Maybe it cannot, I remember my last prayers were to keep you safe, my darling. 

And shockingly, we were spared.

Was it a lucky break...Or was my love strong enough to overcome the evil of Galcian's Plan?

Yet, when we return to Crescent Isle, Vyse's base, I can see, you have another, who loves you as much as I.

That's good.

My Prince, as long as you are happy, I am happy. 

I can only pray she knows what she has, and that you are a jewel, If I cannot keep you, I will protect you my prince.

And that's what I do.

Galcian, I'm coming for you, you shalt never lay a hand on my prince, I forbid it.

Prince Enrique, my last thoughts are of you.

My love for you, and how that other woman should keep you safe.

"Goodbye, My Love."

And, I never noticed, that your eyes were so beautiful...

~End~


	2. Enrique

Part Two: Enrique

---------------------------------------------

I've had a strange dream recently...

I'm not sure how to think of it, It all starts with a blue haze, and then there is light, which parts the strange haze.

I'm not sure where, but there then is a place, where I see some strange sights, One, which surprises me, is the silver temple.

Is this the Great Silver Shrine? I've never seen it before. It looks like the Church which was dedicated to the Elders, Silvites, and Fina. There's a long hall way, then A bright light.

Then I'm not sure what to make of it, but I see Mother, she smiles and hugs me, I can smell her though, she smells of the old Valuan perfume, 'Pirlana', Then she smiles again, and I cannot remember when she last smiled at me like that, without it being caused my malicious intent on the kingdom. 

Then, I'm off, and I come face to face with Gregorio. And he smiles, And I think there are tears in his eyes, But there are non in mine, it's as if I'm unreal, and just floating, watching this from out of my body, with no control. Then he embraces me, and I remember his smell, yet, for some reason, I cannot place it. 

Then, again, I walk through the plaza, where I pass other familiar people, Messengers, Guards, and then, another familiar face strikes me, It is De Loco, who seems to laugh, yet no sound is audible. 

I notice this only now, in this repeating dream, I pass him, and pass, a man who looks like Alfonso, I cannot be sure, and then I am off again. I see no Vigoro , Galcian, Ramirez or Belleza at this point, what is going on I would guess, If I could. I seem void of emotion, then I reach the end, and there stands Belleza...why?

She smiles, her eyes taking on some kind of shape I have seen on Moegi before, and she says,

"Wake Up, My love."

And I wake up, and there is my beautiful Moegi beside me, I can only ponder this dream, 

what dose it mean? But it matters not, because I'm with Moegi.

The only woman I love.


	3. Moegi

Part Three: Moegi  


--------------------------------------

The flowers known as the Chrliphlilia is only in bloom in the summer time here in Valua.  
Valua is so different then my old home in Yafutoma, where the Sakura tree's bloomed year round.  
  
Yet, I am honored to be on Valuan soil, as my king, Enrique, has allowed me to help him in the rebirth of Valua, a new empire.  
  
The new castle was built, the class system abolished, Enrique and I wanted no poverty, Its just to horrible.  
  
I love Enrique very much, and I am especially happy as I look at my finger, a glittering jewel on it.

It was only a few days ago when he asked me, and of course, I said yes. But he was so very bashful, and so was I. He is so very kind...  
  
To be wed. Enrique's wife...It makes me blush even now, to be his bride would be an honor.  
  
I know he will keep me safe forever.  
  
Everyday I awake to see him sleeping soundly, I rouse him as gently as I can, and he smiles, and I smile. 

We spend the day together, sharing all of our experiences of life together, I never want to part with him, my darling Enrique.  
  
Enrique, you will be my husband soon.  
  
I will be your wife.  
  
I am so very nervous! How will I handle everything? Will I be able to?   
I stop, and suddenly, feel very calm, Of course, because Enrique loves me and I love him, more than anything.  
  
  
He is my true love.


	4. Enrique

Part Four: Enrique

  
----------------------------------------  
  
Today is the day I marry the woman I love.  


I'm so nervous. Who wouldn't be? These are my last moments before I wed myself to the woman I do truly love. Last night, My dream was much different than the last, it was of me, and Moegi.  
My darling Moegi, your so beautiful and kind...I can't believe I am the one you honored by marriage. I'm so nervous.  
  
Today is the day, the day I've awaited. And I also have all my friends here.   
Vyse, Aika, Fina, Gilder, Daigo, I do wish my Mother could be here, and Gregorio, but I know that at least Gregorio is watching me from heaven. I do pray for you though, Mother.  
  
Moegi, We have unified two nations, Valua and Yafutoma, east and west.  
We have also unified ourselves, heart and soul.  
  
I can't seem to think straight. I'm so nervous. Here you come.  
  
I've never seen someone more lovely...Your absolutely beautiful. Your long white gown, and your silken hair...  
  
You come into stand beside me, and I can hardly breathe. Then the preacher begins his speech, but I'm to out of it, watching you.  
  
The time is coming. In sickness and in health, through richer or poorer, and everything else he asks, I will be here with you. I've never loved anyone but you.  
  
" I do."  



	5. Belleza

Part Four: Belleza

  
----------------------------------------  
  
You've had a strange dream recently.  
  
You were in a large Silver Structure. It was very similar to the Great Silver Shrine, but it was not. It is a simply a dream temple.   
  
Your mother then waits for you. And she smiles. She has been purged of all her evil.   
You embrace, and then you continue on your way.  
There you find Gregorio. He was your makeshift Uncle.   
He misses you very much also.  
  
Then he embraces you, tears in his eyes. But you can't respond can you?  
As you leave again, their are many familiar people around you. All from Valua. Messengers, Guards...And De Loco.  
  
De Loco, as always, laughs, but you can't hear it, can you? None of us can.  
  
Alfonso watches you tread past him, and dose his now infamous hair flip.  
  
Then, finally, you come to me. ...My prince, I must say this...but I am to afraid. I don't want to loose you....but I know you are happy now.  
I open my mouth, when you wake up. And am left in the dark.  
  
When I can tell you, I will finally be free.  
  



	6. Enrique

A/n: Accckk! Did I die!? No...actually, got to obessed with Final Fantasy. ^^() Sorry guys. I love you!!!^^()()

Part Five: Enrique  
  
--------------------------------  
  
I had the dream again.   
  
I'm not really sure why I keep dreaming things like this, well, maybe I can. It's easy to tell I miss everyone, even those who really did deserve what befell them, like Mother.  
But I thought I would dream of Moegi tonight, but I didn't. Again with the silver, and the Admirals, and all the others.  
  
  
The flower garden is a lovely place. After the fall from the Rains of Destruction, Valua was in such shambles. Yet we do our best for Valua.   
The Castle is as lovely as it once was, but, I can feel, it is not the same as the old castle.  
The old Castle which held my Mother and Father...the palace that ruled over Valua with an iron fist, forcing class to separate the poor people, the place I began to hate.  
  
It's gone.  
  
The new castle is where I make my beginning. My darling will help me. The dream is probably stress from working so hard, Right?  
  
"Enrique?"  
  
I look behind my shoulder from my sitting place in the garden. My lovely new wife, clad in her simple white nightgown. Her lovely long hair trails down her back as she takes a seat by me.   
"Enrique are you alright?"   
  
What a simple question, but then again, I have been acting strangely. This dream is affecting me, as is rebuilding Valua, but really, I am fine. I am fine, Aren't I?  
  
I nod, smiling at her. "Yes, I'm fine. Did I wake you?"  
She shakes her head, smiling sweetly. "No, I just woke up to see you weren't there, and got worried."   
  
She leans into me, and I hold her, stroking her raven hair. She's so beautiful.   
  
"Moegi?"  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She smiles up at me, and we kiss softly. When we break she puts her cheek to my chest and blushes.   
"I love you to Darling."  
  
I won't dream the dream again tonight.  



	7. Belleza

A/n: Uh...I died! () That's my explanation for my absence....yeah... VERY SHORT. But the ending is coming up soon! (and yes, I do see that this is Part 5, and so is the other.)  
  
Part Five: Belleza  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
I do not come to you tonight. I will not break your will.  
Do not worry my love, I am here with the others you care for. I am watching you.  
It's true love, I see this, and I do not hate her. I watch over her as well, because she is important to you.  
  
The power of the dream shrine is almost nothing, and I can only come to you once more. I will come to you once more. I swear it.  
Walk down the path, you will see me again. I will take you somewhere special, and you will finally understand.  
  
Do not fear me, my love. I will not harm you. This I swear to you.  
You've held my love for along time. There is beauty in all things, and I will always cherish what we had.  
  
I am sinking in this dreamland, I am letting you go, but not yet. I cannot let you go yet, for if I do, I will never be able to let you know. I must.  
  
Your so handsome, sleeping like that. Her in your arms. I'm happy for you both. They say angels are selfless creatures, but I am not an angel. Simply a Guardian, watching over you.  
  
Watching over you.


	8. Moegi

A/n: I suck! I know! So much for promises eh? Well... it's getting time to finish this damn fic. Not much left. I promise. ()

Part Six: Moegi  
--------------------------------------------------------------

Enrique, why do dreams seem to haunt you?

You always awake in a cold sweat, and I must admit to myself finally, it scares me.

What do you dream? What do you see? Is it so horrible that when I awake I find you gone? Dressed and in the garden?

I know all about you Enrique. I know when you need to think, and when you need to be alone.  
That garden is your favorite place in the whole castle, and that's where you stay when you are troubled. Enrique, what troubles you also troubles me.

I'm am nervous. Soon we will be parents. Is that what you dream of?  
Is it fear over me?  
If so, do not worry...

I wish I could confront you, but I don't want you to turn me away. Would you, Enrique?

Perhaps I must. I know I can do something for you Enrique, I just haven't decided what.


	9. Enrique

A/n: Thank god this damn thing is almost over, as if anyone remembers it. () Heh. I'm one of the most slack authors around, and I hate that. Oh yeah, and I dedicate this chapter to Desert Lynx. Much luv hon.

Part Seven: Enrique

I had no idea it was getting so late. I need to sleep. I'm so tired, but I have to finish these papers.

Nasr's downtrodden water rate, Daigo's request for a get-together, as well as Vyse's. And many other items sit nicely here on my desk. So many things to see. Yet, it's so late...but I must finish some of this. Ah...I pick up a paper and see what it says.  
"Church of Valua's Official Health Opening Inspections." It's dated for tomorrow, so I must have it done tonight.

Seven pages. I see.

"Our report indicates that the Valuan Church is clean, well balances establishment. The door is kept tidy, and the gold is polished weekly, to keep a shine that allows for a happy prayer session."

The rest goes into very exact detail on every room, which I must read and confirm, to see if the church may re-open to the public, including the once lower-valuans.

It's so much work. But I will remain diligent, no matter how tired I become. I must, for the sake of the kingdom. It depends on me.

I continue to read the document. It's all very fascinating, really, yet...my drowsiness is simply growing. I'm so...tired. I'm...

"Enrique."

A voice? A hauntingly familiar?


	10. Belleza

A/n: One more chapter after this. The death of my grandmother actually helped me with Belleza's words. Please enjoy, R/R, and the finale will be up very soon.

Part Eight: Belleza  


Through the white, the silk, the cobblestone, the pain, the pleasure, the death, the life, the hope, and despair, I thought of you. You were my centermost thought, and I wished to protect you.

I hid my feelings to the best of my ability, for our love could never happen.  
You; the royal prince of Valua, and me, an Admiral of the Vaulan Armada.  
This romance would never be allowed to bloom.

I understood, and still took you into my heart. I didn't care. You were everything I've ever wanted. Purity, Calm, Sweetness, and hope. You are my perfect love, a perfect dream, and I was afraid that you would be tainted by the bloodshed around you, as I had been.

Come to me my prince, come and let me know you are still the same.

"Belleza..." You gasp.  
"Hello, Prince Enrique." I answer you, and I am smiling. Never have I been so happy.  
"Where...where are we? This place...these people..."  
"This is unimportant Enrique." I say, dropping your title.

"The important thing is that you know we are here. Many of us miss you, and many of us understand now."  
"You...understand?" You try to look around, but you can't, I can't let you.  
"Yes. We know what wrongs we did, and we have been purged of our hate."  
"Then we are..." You gasp.  
"No." I answer. "We are in a dream. We are in whatever you believe, a heaven, hell, afterlife, whatever. But we are here, waiting for you patiently, and guiding you."

You look touched, and I know you are. Always so impressionable.  
"Belleza...I...thought I knew. I always feel the touches, and hear the whispers...I know I am being protected."  
"And you are..." I say, brining my hand to your cheek. A shame I cannot feel it.

"Belleza..."

"I'm sorry my love, but the dream must come to an end. Like all things."  
"B-belleza!"

"You have a beautiful wife who loves you. A kingdom that adores you, and the help of good friends. You no longer need us...me."  
"But I...I don't want to loose you. Your my friend.."

How bittersweet.

"Yes. But this is a part of life. Accepting and moving on. There will be times in your life where things seem impossible, but remember, anything is possible. Let that be the greatest gift I leave you."

You stare, then nod. "I shall. For you, for mother, for Uncle Gregorio, for Moegi and for everyone."

I smile. "Do that my love. Remember me as I am, and as they are. Achieve your dreams, and do not fret, for we will meet again."

White flashes, blue glows, faith, and hope brought me to you.  
Your dreams, your Eden and heaven, and your need.

And as I fade, I know my feelings are known, and that yes, we will meet again, and that will be a happy time.

_I will await you in eternity, my love._


	11. Enrique

A/n: Yes, it is FINALLY the final chapter. I must apoligze for my timing, I know it was horrid...If I ever do a squeal, or SOA chapter fic again (aside from Staring Into), I'll defiantly keep my eyes on it... .

For those that stayed with me the whole time...Thank you! I love you all!

Part Nine: Enrique

She is beautiful.

She is the combination of Moegi and myself...and she is the most beautiful thing on earth.

"Are you still watching her, love?" Moegi asks, coming from behind me with a smile, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I chuckle softly.  
"Yes, I am." I respond. "She's so beautiful, I can't keep my eyes away."

Moegi rests her head against my hair and inhales softly.  
"You are a wonderful father."  
"And your a wonderful mother." I respond, tearing my eyes from my daughter to my lovely wife.

"It's because of you, that I am."

I blush, how embarrassing! She's so sweet...one of the many qualities I love about her.

I pull her into an embrace, kissing her with a gentleness only a lover could know.

When our lips part, she steps back. "Come Enrique, let's return to bed."  
She beckons. "Alright dear. Just a moment."  
"Alright." She smiles again, glancing to our daughter and leaving the room.

I turn my eyes back to my small baby.  
"Sleep well, darling" I whisper. I've never loved something as much as I have her.

I turn and begin to leave the room, yet feel a strange warmth in my chest. I stop, and glance back.

"Watch over her Belleza." I ask, then I leave the room to see Moegi.

I know my prayer was heard.

_The End_


End file.
